Season 3 Plotline
(The plot info in this page does not have the information taken from Wikipedia.) Plot Now that the Mondragons have lost their fortune to Daniela and are now poor, they are finding ways to make their lives go back to normal. Cassie continues studying at Maxwell. However, due to Daniela and Marga filing a petition to disapprove Cassie's scholarship at Maxwell International, she now studies at Maxwell Integrated School, a school for the less fortunate in which only scholars are enrolled. With this, Marga regains her role as the queen of Maxwell. This made other students starting to turn their backs against Marga. Romina meanwhile, successfuly received a job at SikaTuna. A company which is far successful than Camila. Daniela is having hardships as problems at Camila started happening. At their apartment unit, Cassie asked her mother on how to cook sardines, so that she can sell them for money. Cassie visits Leon's jar shop, asking if they can make glass containers for her sardines. After telling her to stay and wait for her order. Leon had his attention at both Cassie and Romina. While on her stay at Maxwell Integrated School, Cassie experienced hardships as her money earned on selling sardines was stolen and also her smartphone that almost got purchased at a very low price. Leon told Cassie to not allow them to do it again because they will repeat and repeat their wrongdoings. After school, Cassie, Mikoy and Roxanne tracked down the culprit who is responsible and they found out that their classmate, Gwen was the thief. Mikoy talked to her and said "I'm also poor but it never came to my mind to steal anything." and then Gwen's grandmother pleaded on the group that they will return the money she stole, the reason behind it is that her father was very ill and their finances are so scarce. Cassie told Gwen to keep it and in order to finance it back was to help her selling sardines on school. Meanwhile, Mang Kulas wants to find the person responsible for Jude's death and he found out it's one of Hector and Alvin's minions. And he made a plan with his wife, Myrna to find the suspect which leads to his abduction but escapes the night after. Daniela and Romina guests on Miss Hazel's show Usapang Puhunan, they had a face to face cook-off challenge. Daniela and sabotaged Romina's food. However, they were caught by Leon and informed Romina to make a plan to desalinate her food. In the end, Romina wins. Later on, Daniela was arrested for the causing the accident of Cassie and Kristoff. However, she was "kidnapped" by Hector just to have her a new life with him. In which she disagrees since she would leave everything behind, including Camila Sardines, and Marga. Daniela, never wanted to leave Marga, she then went out with Hector to find her daughter. As Marga tried to convince her mother to come home, she receives a note from a little girl that was written by Mikoy that "They`re here". As Daniela ran away, she was caught again by Hector. Daniela, refusing to come with Hector, Calls for help after she was injured by him. At the hospital, she revealed to Carlos and Romina that she was pregnant. Later on, it was revealed that Daniela was using her pregnancy in order to frame Romina for her kidnapping. Cassie and Kristoff were forced to be separated for a while after they were reported to their counselors about Trina bullying Cassie. Hector, on the other hand, was enraged upon learning that Daniela is pregnant. However, she and Marga were now jealous upon learning that Carlos filed an annulment for Daniela. Mang Kulas was very unhappy about Carlos' decision. Alvin is now incarcerated, Romina is now building her own company, she asked her former coworker at Sikatuna if they want to rent the warehouse, they respond "OK, we love to rent the warehouse and congratulations for your new endeavor". Marga threw a house party in their mansion and invited her friends to lighten up their lives for a while. Daniela however, was not happy about Marga's house party. Romina loaned money for her new company, while they are celebrating, Hector and Alvin's henchmen trespassed on the property and planted IED's (improvised explosive devices) and dynamites. After several minutes, the warehouse was caught on fire, they evacuated immediately except for Romina, which she was saved by Leon but suffers injuries and 1st degree burns. In the middle of the house party, Cassie, Mikoy, Fatima, Leslie Joy (LJ) and Roxanne arrived. Cassie asked Manang Esther if she saw Kristoff, she replied "I don't know but I'm going to find him just to be sure". Trina told Cassie that Marga and Kristoff was inside of the room talking privately. With her own eyes, Cassie saw Marga's arm was intertwined with Kristoff's, she decided to leave the party early. On their way home, Kristoff called Cassie because he need a talk about the incident but she declined because of Roxanne's command. Afterwards, Neil called her niece and addressed what happened on Romina. After several minutes, they arrived and Cassie hugged her mother. Mikoy remained at the party, he confirmed to Marga that he is the one who wrote the note earlier. Marga was shocked with disbelief. Then, Daniela arrived and accused Mikoy of blackmailing, afterwards, Carlos arrived and defended Mikoy. On school, Cassie interrogates Kristoff on what happened on the house party. Marga attempts to stop him from reconciling with Cassie. Romina and Neil looked at the damage of their destroyed warehouse, with Romina promising she will keep fighting. Cassie and Kristoff met again outside of the school in order to reconcile and secretly remain together as a couple. Daniela later met with an investor, telling him to stop his investment on Romina's company. He later revealed that Carlos took all of Daniela`s money for helping Romina and her company. Daniela trespasses the currently-repairing factory of Romina`s warehouse and urges her to return her money, instead, Romina gave her a bank receipt. Daniela, however, wanted her money, in cash. Daniela meets with Romina outside of Camila. Romina walks out of a truck, and towards Daniela and Savannah. Daniela, again, asks for her money. Romina opens the truck, only to reveal a lot of sacks containing coins, in which Romina tells her "happy counting, dear". Romina later walks away, Daniela was about to go after Romina until Daniela later pretends that she feels a pain in her belly. The Maxwell Ball begins. Marga asked Kristoff if she is beautiful. However, Cassie walks in and caught Kristoff`s attention. Marga criticizes that Cassie`s dress is cheap, but Cassie fought back by comparing Marga`s personality to her "cheap dress", in which she said she is "describing" her. A fire suddenly broke out and the others escaped, however, Cassie was left behind. She was saved by Kristoff. And Marga bitterly looks at Kristoff checking if Cassie is alright. With Maxwell Integrated School burnt down, Marga is finally happy now that Cassie no longer studies at Maxwell. However, her celebration was cut short after hearing at Maxwell International School must share their class with the scholars. Marga and Daniela confronts Cassie about this, Daniela accuses Cassie from ruining Marga`s life even more. And Romina arrives at the school just as she saw Daniela hurting Cassie. The next day , an Integrated staff called Cassie and told her that their classes are resumed. Afterwards, Marga happily expressed that Cassie is gone but Maureen repiled, What are they doing here?. Marga was furious when she saw Cassie and critize the Integrated principal that the scholars are not deserving in their place. The principal called her out about the remarks she gave and told her that one of their core values is compassion. Gino talked to his brother, Carlos about the state of marriage between his brother and Daniela. Myrna saw Jessa and invite her to eat but suddenly Jessa vomits. Back to the school, firefighters came and told them that they are investigating about the incident, Marga "present" on the team and told the authorities that Cassie started the fire. Cassie said "You are the only one believing in that story". Before the class starts, as Student president, Marga commanded the Integrated students to segregate the International (on the front) and Integrated (on the back). Some students don't follow her so she vandalize one of the armchairs. Cassie, Kristoff and Mikoy investigated the incident after school but their investigation was busted by the school authorities cause it's happen at night. Romina and Bernand interrogate the two about that and they decided to ground their communication and forcibly separate them. Daniela planned an emergency meeting about the incident but afterwards Cassie arrived with Kristoff and the police officers. The principal takes consideration about their side and won. Romina held an event to launch her own product and it succeed. Back to school, after class, Cassie was abused by Daniela. Then, Romina slapped her. Jessa take a pregnancy test and resulted positive. Afterwards, Myrna saw it. Romina thanked on their successful launch, meanwhile, Daniela and Carlos had a heated argument on their filing for annulment. Many of Cassie's classmate had a perfect score on a surprise quiz. Romina talked to Neil and Bonita about the coincided of their launch and Daniela's. Jessa returned and Myrna asked her what did she do, Jessa replied, a bought pills for her stomach aches. Myrna pull the paper bag on her hand and turns out it's poison (because abortion is illegal in the Philippines, so women who want to perform abortion are using unsafe methods like this one) and Jessa confirmed that the father of her baby is Nicolas. Meanwhile, LJ and Fatima are worried about Cassie because Kristoff are not present on their luncheon. Trina arrived and when Cassie, LJ and Fatima had a conversation about her photo being viral in the community site of Maxwell. She became furious about that and the moment she saw Marga, her fury will drive on throw punches. Cassie prevent it from happening and she told Trina that if she do it, they will be perish. Romina figured who is the traitor in her company, Bibeth. Myrna told the truth, Jessa is pregnant. Kulas was so happy for it but Myrna (and possibly Gino) had a wary feeling about Nicolas' plan to leave home if she Jessa became pregnant. Romina called Daniela about Bibeth's termination about remarked, "here's you dog and loyal to her owner". Bibeth came to Camila's and wanted her job in that company but she was declined by Daniela and Savannah. Meanwhile, Romina told Jepoy to spy on Camila's. Daniela continues to meet her downfall while Romina, the Bartolome family and Hector are on the rise. Mikoy and Kristoff made a plan to stop Marga and Trina from making a fight, Cassie also made a plan, call Manang Esther and gave Trina's home address to bring her Trina siblings. Which Trina even though they had a bitter rivaly between them, she thanked Cassie for helping. Gino tried to work on Camila but he was declined by the staff because the company are decreasing it's manpower but he investigate about the mysterious men on the company (Hector's henchmen). Marga goes to prison to visit Alvin for a deep question in her heart, who is responsible for Romina's rape case. Alvin answered and confirmed in front of Marga that he is not responsible on the case and point out Daniela as accomplice. Marga asked another question, if you are not responsible, then who?. Alvin respond, it's Robert Mondragon, your granddad. At the moment, her mind became hazy in disbelief. Daniela arrived and pull Marga out and talked at the mansion. She Daniela still lying about the life-changing event but Marga didn't believed her. Cassie present her presentation into the class. Afterwards, she was delighted by Mikoy and she realized, Where's Marga, I haven't seen her today. He replied, Also, I don't find her. Afterwards, she called Manang Esther if Marga came to school, the mayordoma answered, she came to school. They became worried. Leon and Romina goes to Camila's with Bernard to investigate. The two and Leon go inside of a container van to solve their doubts. Marga bunk classes with some "friends" and they told her to drive a car which she is not skillful. But she answered that I'm a fast learner. So they drive the car and going to Batangas, about 50 km south of Manila proper. At the middle of drive, they drink gin. And the episode ends with Marga about to hit a post. But they are arrested for driving without license added they are minors and driving under the influence of alcohol. Daniela rushed into the police station. Afterwards, Cassie arrived and slapped by Marga. Marga now blaming Cassie again for what happened on her immediate family that shatter slowly. Daniela signed a deal with Mr. Dimagiba for the "betterment" of the company but she didn't read carefully that the deal is the company's ownership will be transferred to Romina. Savannah accompany Daniela and go to casino for revert her assets that had been "lost". Tope talked to Mikoy what made him happy and Tope added if it's Cassie because they are always together. Mikoy said, No, (and turns it's Marga). Kulas advised Carlos that his family needs him. Daniela challenged Romina for a chess game in exchange of mansion's ownership and lost. But Daniela didn't want the mansion to be Romina's but she was forced by the police officers. Manang Esther told Romina and Cassie that they can take care the mansion even without her and moved with Bartolome family. Carlos found an apartment near Cartolome Repair Shop but the complex was filled with drunkards, violence and pickpockets. The Camila's employees took Daniela's car. Bernard was thinking if Leon was trustworthy enough for being Romina's partner. Alvin escapes from a police truck. Meanwhile, Romina was welcomed in Camila's while Daniela suffered a miscarriage and Hector rushed her on the hospital but it's too late. Mikoy asked Gino if whetre did Marga now that they are not living in the mansion. Hector decided to bury Daniela's unborn child. Mikoy almost saw Marga in their new home. Arrived at school with Nadya, Maureen and Nica on the grounds waiting for her. Daniela made a bitter look on the landlord of their apartment complex, Madam Rosita. Daniela had problems on dealing with her neighbors. While Romina talked to Carlos about it. On the other hand, Romina starts to think if Leon is trustworthy enough . Lastly, to finish Romina, Daniela planned to bump her car on drag Romina's car into a tall tree. She was later saved by Leon and bring her to hospital. Leon finding evidences about the incident and he saw Savannah. Alvin was kidnapped because of spilling the truth about Romina's rape case. Neil and Jepoy follow Savannah's car to ensure their doubts. Romina interrogate Alvin about spilling her rape case and bringing her a black rose. Alvin remained silent. Myrna and Kulas goes to a person who knew Jessa very well and Kulas asked if she saw Jessa, that person said that she didn't saw Jessa. That person added that she was once an entertainer in Japan but didn't came back again because she met a woman which is Myrna, they had s*x. Kulas didn't believe that person because he loves Jessa and he didn't knew that she (Jessa) loves girls. Romina was later confronted by Carlos, who was seem to be drunk. He keeps telling her that he was only helping her. Instead of leaving her, he forced Romina on a table and decided to rape her, but was soon stopped by Leon and saved Romina. Kula's was furious he knew that Jessa is lesbian. Romina vowed to Carlos that he will be incarcerated for what he did to her. Romina later threatens Daniela about her arrest. Cassie wanted her half-sister to stop, but was in a fight with Marga as well. While partying at the mansion, Daniela trespassed but seen by Neil and afterwards, Romina scolded Daniela for her wrongdoing. Jenna, the daughter of Madam Rosita faced her consequences because of her actions against Marga. Romina started to doubt about Robert's involvent in her case and decided to take DNA test. Marga fainted due to exhaustion. News told that there's an helicopter crash survivor. Daniela told Rosita to pull a piece of Romina's head for DNA sample. Leon found the "missing" crash survivor but the person is Robert's co-worker in the fishing vessel which abducted him. He asked questions in Hokkein if he knew Robert and answered, yes. Romina and Daniela squared off in hospital for finding Robert. It later turns out, ROBERT IS BACK!!! Robert was alive all along but he was abused inside of the Chinese fishing vessel and the person who spared his life when he was shot on the shoulder during the escape. Cassie and Marga unusually mends for a common goal: to knew if Robert survived the crash, but she Marga was hiding her knowledge about Robert's circumstances . However, Romina and Daniela didn't, as they rush to be the first to rescue Robert. While in the hospital, Leon told the truth into Romina that Robert is alive! Daniela and Romina chasing each other to found Robert. Meanwhile, Jessa called Myrna and had a lunch out together. Leon wished to be happy with Robert even he loved her Romina so much. Kulas wants to see Jessa even Carlos is bit skeptic on Kulas plan : in order to see Jessa, he modify the cellular phone and texted Jessa that she Jessa won a prize but Myrna warned her. Later that night, Jessa saw Daniela. Cassie greets Marga on it's birthday. Eva worked as Mondragon's maid. Daniela wants a conversation with Eva about Robert's circumstances. She Eva do an makeover but she's still mentally ill, she still says that his husband is Robert even though it's not true. But Daniela agrees on twisting the possible interaction between Romina and Robert. Cassie was held captive and Romina was buried alive by Eva but it failed when Daniela found motive of Eva on the two. Robert finally reconciled with his family, then Daniela is still angry about that. Leon finally sell his shares to Romina. Paco saves Cassie on the plan to go on Hector's hideout. Marga still criticize Romina and Leon's relationship as business partners. Robert found out truth that Daniela has collaborated with Hector to cover their crimes committed. Daniela cussed Hector on the crimes committed by him but he Hectors laughly saying " I list down of your crimes here". Roxanne is now collaborating with Leon on finding the long lost truth. Hector tasted the feeling of hell when he was knocked out by Robert. Jessa was buried 6 feet below the ground by Daniela and Hector. It proves that she died on childbirth. Alvin confirmed to Romina that the culprit on her rape case is Robert. The golden is just happened and Romina found out the truth that the assailant is her husband, Robert Mondragon. Daniela and Romina exchanged heated arguments at the wedding scene. Afterwards, Romina slapped and humiliate Robert in front of many people. New Years Eve... Marga realizes that her baby brother Carlitos was the son of Kulas and Jessa... And because of this, she decided to stay away from Daniela for hiding too many secrets from her. And Marga and Cassie later reconciled and no longer became rivals. Marga and Cassie teamed up to investigate about Hector by interrogating Roxanne. Even if it means snooping through her stuff. Days later, a party was held for Camila Sardines. And Daniela and Hectored planned a bombing in order to kill Romina. Hector secretly plans to kill Marga and Carlos for his own will. Category:Plotlines